emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8555 (2nd August 2019)
Plot It's the morning after the factory fire and Amy is wracked with guilt as she watches the firefighters finish extinguishing the remnants of the blaze. A devastated Tracy struggles to come to terms with yesterday's events and decides against accompanying Vanessa and Charity to identify Frank. In the café, villagers mourn Frank and begin to speculate why Tracy was at the factory. Victoria has filled Diane in on the truth about Robert and Lee's fight and she's also called off the move to Cornwall. At Holdgate Farm, Megan breaks the news of Frank's death to Eliza with Leyla and Manpreet's support. Afterward, Megan questions why Frank was at the factory when he'd been sacked. Jai reveals Frank threatened him but states he doesn't believe Frank started the fire. Eric agrees to let Diane buy back into the B&B. When Billy calls by Tug Ghyll to see Tracy, she breaks down in his arms. The villagers gather outside the factory to pay their respects to Frank. Megan worries that Frank may have been responsible for the fire but Vanessa won't hear of it. Kerry asks Jai what's happening with the investigation and tries to divert attention away from her and Amy by suggesting the supposedly knackered fire alarm could've caused the fire. Tracy blames herself for Frank's death. When Billy tells her he knows how she feels losing her dad, Tracy turns on him and yells at him to get out. As Tracy shoves Billy out Tug Ghyll, DI Goldberg appears to speak with her. Soon afterward, Vanessa and Charity return and Tracy asks them to stay and listen to what she tells DI Goldberg so she doesn't have to say it twice. Rishi pulls Jai aside and informs him he's lost his factory keys. Tracy explains to DI Goldberg how the factory door was open and she walked in. DI Goldberg thinks that's odd although Tracy explains she thought Billy was there so she decided to wait for him in the stockroom. As she was waiting, smoke started pouring under the door and she didn't see or hear anything until Frank rescued her. Vanessa demands to know why Tracy was waiting for Billy. Tracy begs Vanessa not to hate her then admits she was there for sex. Vanessa is disgusted. A worked-up Jai accuses Rishi and Manpreet of burning down the factory for the insurance money. Rishi swears he and Manpreet have no idea what started the fire although Jai knows they are hiding something. Diane calls by the Mill and rips into Robert for lashing out at Lee. Robert ponders if he should tell the police the truth about Lee's attack but Diane doesn't think it's a good idea now Victoria has backed up his story. Rishi and Manpreet worry about Jai and Priya learning it was Kim who gave Rishi the loan. Kerry tries to convince herself that the fire alarm caused the fire rather than her and Amy's destruction of the CCTV system. Vanessa cannot accept Frank died because Tracy wanted to sleep with a bloke who didn't even show up. She rips into Tracy, telling her if it's true, Frank died for nothing because of her. As a tearful Tracy runs upstairs, Charity urges Vanessa to listen to what she's saying. Cast Regular cast *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley Guest cast *DI Goldberg - John Bowler Locations *Sharma & Sharma - Car park *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Café Main Street - Interior *Holdgate Farm - Living room, hall and kitchen *Main Street *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes